


In Less Than a Day

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Lies, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Secrets, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero gets an unexpected visitor that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3:48 pm

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is kinda dark. I wasn't in a good mood and I have been studying and writing fluff so much I wanted something a bit darker. This one won't be for everyone but I hope some people still like it. It's a spoon full of Hit the Floor, a dash of How to Get Away With Murder and a sprinkle of General Hospital. So I guess it's a General How to Hit the Floor.

Jude and Zero entered Zero’s apartment almost racing each other inside. Zero pulled Jude close as Jude put his arms around Zero’s neck. They kissed passionately and Zero started undoing his boyfriend’s shirt.

Jude clasped Zero's hands, "Shouldn't we start getting ready to make dinner?"

Zero laughed, "No, this is much better than food." He buried himself in Jude's neck and lightly kissed his collarbones and mole making Jude tremble lightly in his arms.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

Zero turned around quickly, as he hadn’t been expecting company. 

A woman with long black hair sat on the couch. Her tan skin was highlighted by the sun shining in from the window and, as she stood and straightened her tight white dress, she smiled looking directly at Jude.

Zero swallowed hard as an almost horrified look flashed on his face. He shook it off and turned to Jude, wearing a pained smile, “ I’m sorry but do you mind going home for tonight? I didn’t know she was coming and I’m gonna need to talk to her.”

“Oh I don’t mind if he stays.” She said, staring at Jude as if appraising him. 

Jude was truly curious as to what this was about or who she even was and offered, “I don’t mind waiting. If she’s fine with it we can still—”

“No.” Zero said curtly as he continued staring the woman down. The energy between them seemed flammable and toxic. He turned to Jude and smiled, “It’s just for tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed him on the cheek and moved him towards the door.

“Well that's a shame, though probably for the best. I’ve heard a lot about you from our Gideon. I’m Alice by the way. Alice Blake. It was nice to meet you Jude. Goodbye.” She said as Jude was gently moved out the door.

His eyes lit up at the mention of Zero’s real name. Everything about this seemed off to Jude and as he looked at the woman one last time he could have sworn her smile took on this insidious look. He looked at Zero and softly said, “I guess i’ll see you later.”

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Zero said viciously as his eyes cut through her. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. So I made a house call. Sue me.” She said unimpressed with Zero’s show of hostility. “I see you’re serious about this one. That’s a first. In 27 years you’ve never been serious about anyone so of course my curiosity was peaked and I wanted to check out that little lamb of yours. That public kiss was quite the spectacle.”

She glided over to a decorative table and ran her fingers lightly over the glass figurines out for display. A glass clock sat among them and read 3:48 p.m.

“I just want to be sure that you understand our arrangement is still in order.” She said as she moved towards Zero. “I don’t want you getting any ideas with your cute little lamb about living in domestic wedded bliss or anything. Because we both know that can't happen.”

Zero looked at her harshly. “You had no business coming here. If you wanted to talk you could have just called. Now I have to explain this.”

She shrugged her shoulders and slinked over to Zero gently touching his face, “If it’s too hard…then end it. I could always end it for you if you’d like. Permanently?”

Zero grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed hard, “You go near him and it’ll be the last thing you do. I’ll make sure you regret it Alice, he’s off limits you psycho.” 

“Tsk, Tsk now is that any way to talk to your wife.” She reprimanded amusedly.


	2. 4:13 am

“What the hell??” Zero said, incredibly annoyed as he was awoken by the loud banging at his front door. “Who is it at this time of night?” The clock read 4:13 a.m. The banging became louder and more aggravated.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Zero said harshly as he opened the door only to see Jude standing in his doorway. His entire demeanor changed upon seeing him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was you. Why were you knocking like that did something happen?...What’s wrong you look like you’re about to cry?” Zero tried to reach out to hold Jude but he pulled away.

“Who is she??” Jude said sharply. Zero could see that he was upset and flushed. His breathing was heavy and Zero could guess it was from running all the way up the stairs to his apartment.

“Alice?” Zero pretended like he wasn’t sure who Jude was referring to. “She’s just a friend. We needed to talk ab-”

“Blake. You know I knew it sounded familiar but it took me a long time to think of how. I couldn’t put my finger on it but I kept tossing and turning in bed and it kept spinning around in my mind gnawing at me...then it hit me.” Jude said as his eyes became glossier and glossier with tears that threatened to spill over.

Zero stood silent. He needed Jude to keep talking. He needed to know exactly what Jude knew so he could maneuver around it without giving up even more.

“Gideon Blake.” Jude swallowed back the growing lump in his throat. “You never told me your last name, hell I barely got your first name, but I saw it on the papers you signed for the house.”

‘Fuck.’ Zero’s mind was frantically trying to work and think of what he could say that Jude would believe.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t say she’s a long lost sister or cousin or something because you knew her and you would have mentioned that when I met her earlier. She called you Gideon. You guys must have a special relationship for her to call you that.” Jude wasn’t going to let this go or give Zero any room to lie his way out of it. “Just tell me.”

“Look Jude come inside and we’ll talk about all of this. Whatever it is you’re thinking it’s not—” Zero was squirming in his skin completely unprepared to have this talk.

“Tell me she’s not….” Jude paused, afraid to finish his sentence.

‘Don’t…don’t say it. I don’t want to lie to you…please just stop. Just come inside and let me hold you and let this go.’ Zero said in his head.

Jude swallowed back his building anxiety and finally breathed. “Tell me you’re not married to her,” he said as his voice cracked slightly.

Zero’s fingertips grew cold and in that moment he felt like time had stopped. No matter what he did…their relationship would change.

“You said you never lied to me so don’t start now. It wouldn’t take anything to look into this. Please, I just want you to tell me the truth.” He said still holding back his tears.

Zero breathed in deeply and hesitated. He didn’t know how to get out of this. “It’s not what you think…We.…got married a long time ago.”

Jude smiled widely and released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and as he did, it turned into this twisted erratic sounding laugh. He ran his finger through his hair as his tears finally broke free and carved his face.

“You..” he tried to speak but tripped over his laughter. “You’re such a piece of shit.” He said laughing as tears trickled down his cheeks.

“No just listen to me it’s not what you think. I didn’t marry her because I wanted her or loved her or anything there was a reason.” Zero tried to explain and reached out holding Jude’s arms in his hands. He immediately regretted what just said.

“What was it?” Jude asked. How quickly his laughing fit had come to a close sent a shiver down Zero’s spine.

“I…can’t…” Zero looked down as Jude shrugged his hands off him and turned to leave. Zero grabbed him harder to stop him but Jude pulled back fiercely and started down the stairs.

“You’ve been hiding things from me this whole time. I know you’re messed up, we both are and I tried to give you space, pushing when I thought I needed to and backing off when I thought pushing would do more harm than good. Even at your old house it was like pulling teeth to get you to talk and I could still feel you holding back! You never tell me everything, but this is too much and what I really can’t get passed is that you won’t tell me why.” Jude paused at the bottom of one of the flights. 

“I’ll stay…but right here right now you have to tell me why you’re married to her and why you haven’t told me.” Jude looked up pleadingly at Zero who was still at the top of the stair case. He was completely still and looked terrified of the scene unfolding in front of him.

There was a long period of silence before Jude gave sad smile and walked away leaving Zero frozen in place. 

Zero’s breathing grew more and more panicked as he ran inside and dressed quickly. He left his apartment and got in his car, ‘This can’t end this way.’


	3. 5:27 am

Zero reached the hotel and found Alice’s room, banging on the door. She was startled by the noise and dragged herself out of bed looking through the peephole first. ‘What the hell does he want? It’s fucking 5:27 in the morning,’ Alice said under her breath as she opened the door, “What the hell Gideon?” 

Zero barged passed her and started pacing back and forth. “This all could have been avoided if you had just CALLED!” He yelled making her flinch at the loud noise.

“What’re you talking about? Your sweet candy boyfriend?” She asked spitefully. 

Zero walked over and pushed her against the wall roughly. “I will not lose him because of you and your stupid games!” He was seething with anger as he stared her down viciously.

She laughed, “Me?? Lose him over me? Darling you never had him to begin with. What, you wanna tell him? Yeah right, the moment you do that he’ll be an accessory and by law he’ll have to go to the police.” 

Zero looked at her with anger and fear on his face as he loosened his grip. “He wouldn’t-" Zero tried to speak.

“That boy is made out of cotton candy. He’s sweet and pretty and his lips looks sooo deliciously soft,” Alice antagonized as Zero tightened his grip again. “But the moment you start picking at him I bet he falls apart. I bet he disintegrates right before your eyes if you unload this on him. He looks weak. Isn’t that why you haven’t told him already?”

Zero looked down and breathed out as he remembered Jude saying something similar in their car in front of his old house.

“Ok let’s forget all that. Lets pretend he can handle keeping our dirty little secret. Lets pretend you’re fine with sharing our filth with him. You think he’ll look at you the same? Knowing what you’ve done? You’re a monster Gideon, just like me. Sure you’ve convinced him that this particular mask is your real face but he has no idea what you really are. I bet you’ve showed him glimpses here and there though, trying to reassure yourself that he'd love you no matter what. He’s probably seen your scales or tail or maybe even your claws but what happens when he looks closer? When you give him a good look under that mask and he sees your fangs smeared and dripping with blood or finally notices your claws stained with it. You think he’ll love you then? Go ahead. Try.”

“He’s not stupid.” Zero explained as he let her go. He started pacing back and forth again and Alice could see the panic setting stakes in his eyes. “He knows I’ve been hiding something, I can’t just explain this away. And if I do…I’ve never lied to him before. If he finds out somehow I’ll never get him back. I’ll lose him forever. I can’t live like that. I won’t. I finally have something good in my life and I won’t just give it up.” 

He looked at Alice sternly and she knew that he had already made up his mind. She looked away, “You can’t take this back.”

“If I do nothing I’ll lose him. I can lie…I want to lie, but he’ll see right through me. He already knows too much and he’ll put together that something isn't right. If I tell him…at least then, even a long shot is a shot right? I don’t know what else to do.” Zero looked at her with a pain filled expression full or worry.

“I’m sorry. I guess I regret not calling now.” Alice apologized with a sarcastic tone.

Zero looked at her and gave an unsettling smile. “I hate you. In less than a day you have ruined my life yet again, and if anything happens to him because of this, I will break your neck before they take me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the last chapter already written but I am curious to know what you think happened hehehe. I'll post it either late tonight or tomorrow but you should let me know your theories!


	4. 6:58 am

Zero let them into Jude’s apartment and turned to Alice, “You stand right there and don’t say a damn thing.”

Jude was tossing and turning in bed after crying his eyes out when he head the familiar voice coming from the living room and got up. He was shocked to see Zero at the doorway with Alice.

“I need to explain.” Zero said solemnly as he walked over and took Jude’s hand gently guiding him to the couch.

Alice could see how delicately and lovingly Zero treated Jude and she turned away. She rubbed her arms that still slightly ached from Zero’s rough handling of her and would never admit to herself that she was jealous at such a sight.

Jude sat down as Zero knelt down in front of him.

“I’m gonna tell you the truth. Every part of it but I’m scared. What i’m talking about here isn’t to be taken lightly. This is a big deal Jude and right now before I even really start I need to know…that you won’t go to the police.” Zero said looking at Jude whose eyes widened.

“Police? Zero. What did—” Jude tried to ask.

“It’s…something I promised myself I would never ask you to carry. This isn’t like the drugs you got for Derek. This is so much worse than that. This…you may not ever look at me the same way, or you may not be able to look at me at all.” Fear crept into Zero’s mind scratching at the walls and making it itch with worry and anxiety.

“You still don’t think I’m strong enough.” Jude said as he looked Zero in the eyes. He took his hand and held it close. “I love you. But you keep hiding things from me. First it was your name, then your foster home, then your sister, then your WIFE and now this…whatever it is. You keep putting all these things between us and I’ll hold on as long as I can, but eventually there’ll be so much there that no matter how hard I try…I won’t be able to reach you anymore. I’m terrified of that, so I need you to be honest with me.”

Zero kissed Jude’s hands gently and looked at the clock that read 6:58 a.m. That’s the moment everything would truly change.

The air felt cold and thick. The weight of it made his clothes feel heavy and his skin prickle with fear. His body felt frigid and stiff as he tried to brace himself for what was coming.

“Alice and I…we got married so that legally we couldn’t be forced to testify against the other if the time ever came.” Zero managed to get out.

Jude was listening intently but couldn’t hide the surprise on his face. Zero swallowed hard, that wasn’t even the difficult part.

“One…one day I came home early from high school. I was skipping class like I always did and went home for my basketball. No one was supposed to be home.” He paused, “No one was supposed to be there at all. But Alice was…and so was Leo…” Zero breathed out raggedly. Alice finally looked up and could see the pain and fear paralyzing him.

He was stuck. He wanted to be honest but he couldn’t get the words out. They clawed at his throat refusing to go out into the world. He was panicking in his mind replaying what happened and imagining the disgusted look Jude would inevitably have on his face.

He couldn’t do this. His heart was beating rapidly as his fingers went cold and numb, vomit started rising up his stomach into his throat and he began to tremble. Tears welled in his eyes and his breathing hitched as he saw his whole world begin to crumble around him and be consumed by the dark shadows that swayed back and forth waiting to feed on the carnage that would ensue.

“I stabbed our foster father to death while he took a nap, or...at least I tried to,” Alice interjected.

Jude turned to Alice and a mixture of horror and disbelief lit up his face, but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

Zero couldn’t look at Jude. By now he was looking through him, unable to focus his mind and spiraling into the deep crevices where he had buried these dark deeds.

He swallowed hard and tried to stop himself from drowning in these turbulent feelings. He composed himself for a second to continue, though he was still unable to look at Jude.

“…She stabbed him but he wasn’t dead yet by the time I got there. I could have saved him…but….I wanted to let him die…so we just watched. We waited and watched.…but he just…he just kept holding on. We just wanted him to die already...so…I finished it.” Zero stared at Jude’s chest.

“That child molesting trash had it coming.” Alice added, lighting a cigarette from her pocket.

A tear rolled down Zero’s cheek as he closed his eyes tightly, wishing this wasn’t happening. “T-There was a construction site down the street. We hid the bo…body temporarily and when night came we got rid of it there. It took forever to get the blood up and for days we listened to Carla bitch about where he could have gone, though she didn’t care enough to try and find him. We waited for someone to notice…but…a few months later we aged out of the system. We got married so we couldn’t be forced to testify against each other if we ever got caught…we went our separate ways, and 10 years passed.”

Everything was silent as the air lay stagnant around the room that seemed to suddenly be covered in a thin layer of filth that hadn’t been there previously.

Zero held his breath as he finally gathered the courage to look up and meet eyes with Jude. Jude stared at him intently, unwilling to break eye contact.

He could see it now. The blood stained on Zero’s hands and streaked across his face. He could see it getting on him as the sticky mess spread and smeared on everything he touched. He could smell the thick heavy metallic scent of blood in the air. Jude was scared, shocked, horrified and in fact disgusted, but he couldn’t let go of Zero’s hand. He didn’t want to and, if anything, he held it tighter.

They stared at each other, frozen in time, unknowing what to do next and unwilling break apart from one another. The rising sun peeked through the window further illuminating the deep, open, infected wound that Zero had laid bare to Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like there was more to Zero's past than how far they went with it. This is clearly too much lol but I hope if there's a s4 they'll dig into not only him but Jude a little more as well. I love getting back story on my babies.
> 
> Thank you for sharing all your theories!!! They were so much fun to read through and I kept thinking 'OH that would have been cool! I wish I had thought of something like that' lol. I hope no one was disappointed by the end.


End file.
